Oshu'gun
by Moby White
Summary: Short Story about WoW
1. Oshu'gun-The Fall

It started with a gentle silence of a summer eve, and unexpectedly erupted into a violent cracking whip of a windstorm. The crashing noises echoed across the wide terrain, as falling rocks cascaded from the skies. I watched in horror as the very lands I loved turned inwards upon itself. Once a beautiful plane of floating islands and wildlife, now the very crystal we all worried about has taken root and begun its corruption.

I stare now at the remnants of Nagrand, as Oshu'gun tears a hole through these cosmos like a calloused infestation of the soul and body. Soon I too will be consumed by the nothingness of its void. Soon I too will be the nothingness. I send this warning out to all who hear it, you are not safe on Azeroth. In the times between times, Outlands falls. And now I too herald the very last memoir of our dying breath. Hear me, Azeroth will be consumed if nothingness persists. You must rise up and act. Overcome your hatred for another to conquer your new foe: total annihilation. We missed it because we played blind to the very existence of something foreign. We did not heed the signs and clues before our eyes that the very world we love was perishing slowly to its corruption. Now we all must live under the tyranny of this ruler, that which is conquering through consuming all, and leaving nothing in its wake. It is they who stand now before us as the very emblem of our existence we must fear too. For they are the perpetrators of ignorance. They who lead us into damnation, for they do nothing against this threat.

I die now leaving you this final warning. Prepare now, for darkness comes.


	2. Oshu'gun-Into the Maw of Hell

Shattrath. A golden city at the heart of Outlands. For so long the political struggle between the Aldor and the Scryer have left this city in constant turmoil. The ignorant politicians foolishly believed that their cause was superior than the opposition's. I laugh now at their blind incompetence.

I do not know how I managed to escape. The tiny stone in my hand still glows hot, and my common sense tells me that this is impossible. It becomes strangely apparent that I've teleported myself here through my hearthstone. Oddly though is the fact that I had already used it earlier that day, it should not have been usable.

I look southwest toward the beckoning blackness that is the destruction of darkness. It grows larger exponentially as it consumes all that remains in its wake.

I wonder at what poor creatures and souls will be caught in its consumption, the garish thought provokes imagery far too intense to describe, I can only suggest a few words that would make you see it as I do.

It is as though I were staring into the maw of hell.


	3. Oshu'gun-Fear and Loathing in Shattrath

The administration here does nothing, they sit and stare into the darkness of the void as it consumes everything before them. The corruption quickly spreads through Terrokar Forest and I know that it is time to flee to the portals. If I can warn those in Azeroth, maybe they will stand a chance. No one here seems to listen to me or even care.

I despise them for their lackadaisical attitude toward life, how inconsiderate they are as they wallow in the gluttony of their political struggles, thirsting ever more for power beyond their reach. Meanwhile those that have nothing here, and beg to survive stare at the pit of sorrow and drown in their fear.

The bankers scurry like the little rats that they are, filtering and festering through the piles of pointless gold. It won't do them any good.

The high priests stand before the carnage of the storm and pray for it to be cast from existence. I know not who they pray to, but if they can hear our prayers, I doubt they will save us now-we who so long cast them out of our lives in exchange for the benefits of our pride.

I care not for this place any longer. It sickens me that they do nothing. My only concern is for those so blind and foolish not to run while they can. I beg the beggar, and he asks for gold. What will it take for the people to see their death awaits? That nothingness consumes all? What will it take for them to rise up and fight? Or to run and flee? They sit here and do nothing! While the very nothingness they do consumes them!


	4. Oshu'gun-The Dark Portal

I flee the falling city of chaotic stupidity, dashing through the nearest portal. I come to realize I am now inside of Orgrimmar, and in front of me is a portal to the blasted lands. There is a chance I can head to the dark portal and stop this madness before it consumes us all.

As sweat and dread run down my fingertips, I long for the sweet moments, the peaceful bliss of happiness. I long for the sweet smell of her skin, my love, my days I live for you. The ominous green spiraling gases that come through the dark portal do their best to rip that hope of life from my mind. I know I cannot stop this darkness, but if I am right I can slow it.

Four years ago I met you, and now my love, I'd give my last bit of power to save you. The world or you and somehow I'd still choose you, but what life can we have, what love can we live if there is nowhere to live it?

So I find atonement in the act of destroying the portal. The only choice we have now. I am sorry, I wish I had noticed it sooner. I would have spent more time analyzing you, than analyzing a white rock.

The agony of wasted time drills into my skull, and I am bereft of any emotion greater than my passion to find you and spend our last moments together.

I miss you more by the moment, and yet we have no moments to spare, if there is a plane of existence we can survive, I will give up all my powers to save you-to save us.


	5. Oshu'gun

The path of wretchedness is wicked and divine, it leads us into temptation and delivers us unto fire. These are the words of a once great dragon who called fire from the skies thus creating stars.

The silken sheets silently steal the night's glimmers away within its fold. The cloth trickles across her figure as though the wind could steal a kiss. I caress her folds with my presence and it is then I know it for what true beauty is. The land before me is beauty, and her beauty is reflected in the creatures that tread upon her. I weep at this, for I know that the last of my powers may be the only thing that saves them.

My blood drips from my arms, the seven incisions sliced into my skin serve as a memory of what I had given before. Only two left now. Two more lives to live. Maybe next time they can get it right.

I mark myself once more, the blood drips onto the sand below me as I chant an ancient ritual. Nine words, nine times, then it will be done. I see before me the dark portal crumbling. My body runs dry and lifeless of power, there will be no magic to stop this from happening again in the new world. No, it will be a world without magic.

In this world I choose to live the last life I have been given, and live every moment with my love. For that is the one mistake I can not erase from this world.


End file.
